


Sweep me off my feet

by Inlleaa



Series: Attention [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) can sing, Lance (Voltron) is confused, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pidge and Lance share a dorm room, Shiro (Voltron) and Matt (Voltron) are mentioned but don't really show up, they/them pronouns for Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlleaa/pseuds/Inlleaa
Summary: "“Hey! I don’t suck.”Lance frowned and looked at Keith skeptically before saying “yeah? Well then prove it, mullet.”Something akin to a challenge sparked in Keith and a smirk spread across his face as he crossed his arms and said “sure. Just you watch Mcclain, I’m gonna sweep you off your feet”"Lance doesn't believe Keith can sing, Keith proves to him that he can.I suck at making summary's.





	Sweep me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic on aof! i have no idea if anyone will read this but if you do, I hope you like it and sorry if it seems rushed. I had quickly written this in around two days and rushed to get it done so that I could post it on here, so it's probably not the best I could do.
> 
> Also there are lyrics to the song; Attention by Charlie Puth, in this so I just wanted to say that none of the song belongs to me and that all of it's rights go to Charlie Puth.

Lance was pissed.

 

The entire day he had stomped around the campus, gaining odd looks from passer-byers that only seemed to make Lance even more angry.

 

Fucking Keith kogane!

 

That guy had messed up his entire day! Lance had actually been looking forward to today. It was the first day of the second week of the semester, the first day that he started doing labs in his science class, his first class of the week. He and Hunk had been looking forward to this for the entire week, barely able to hold themselves back from getting their hands on all of the cool new scientific things the teacher had gotten over the summer.

 

Lance had been _so_ excited this morning, which is why he had rushed into the class, ending up being one of the first people. Unfazed he had greeted the teacher happily, as he did every day, and walked over to his desk. After he had gotten all situated in his seat he had im-patiently sat for about three seconds before grabbing for his phone and blowing up Hunk’s chat with way too excited messages.

 

Hunk had immediately responded and they had texted like that until Hunk came in about five minutes before class started. Lance waved before smirking knowingly at his friend, Hunk had walked in with one of the new girls to the class named Shay. They had met over the summer and Hunk was practically head over heels for the girl.

 

Sadly though that sweet innocent crush had lead Lance to his demise, after a conversation full of pleading and puppy dog eyes, Lance had finally caved. Hunk had wanted to do the lab with Shay for the first day and Lance agreed when Hunk had admitted that he had already talked to the teacher about it and that they had agreed.

 

So after that Lance didn’t let that get him down, instead he continued to grin while thinking about what was in store for the lab, than once the bell rang he listened dutifully as the teacher stood and started explaining what the rules were for the lab. He had grinned all the way up until the door had swung open and the teacher and entire class looked to the flat faced male that stood in the doorway.

 

Just thinking about how he thought the guy actually looked pretty attractive, rocking the whole “badboy” look, make Lance groan in even more frustration. The guy didn’t even bother moving from his spot, he had just stood there until the teacher awkwardly asked if he was the new student that was supposed to come in today. That had peeked Lance’s interest and made him maybe not so subtly check out the guy as he walked in and handed a piece of paper to the teacher, even though Lance was upset now, thinking about it now he realized that was a fuckboy thing to do but, luckily he was quickly checked by Hunk, when his friend threw a small piece of paper to his head and knocked him out of it.

Lance had snickered at the time and just picked the paper up to chuck back at Hunk, but before he could the teacher had said his name and all eye were on him. Lance had just blinked innocently and attempted to play it off by lowering the ball of paper and smiling up at the teacher saying innocently “yes?”

 

It didn’t work. And of course he ended up being voluntold that the new kid was sitting next to him today. Lance had sputtered and freaked, talking fast in attempts to change the teacher’s mind before stopping when the new cute guy just huffed and sat down next to him silently.

 

After that Lance had just frowned and gone back to listening when the teacher continued talking about the lab rules, despite being upset about his new lab partner he had almost immediately forgotten that minor detail when excitement started to fill him at the idea of getting to do this lab.

 

Let’s just say that after that, things went downhill fast. Once the lab was all set up and ready to go Lance had been practically bouncing in his seat with excitement and had almost immediately jumped into action when the teacher gave the go ahead. He had attempted saying something to the new guy but all he had got was a grunt in response which he in return frowned to and just shrugged saying that he would just do it himself, continuing from where he left off until for some reason the guy decided that once he was _halfway done_ he would finally start to do something.

 

When the guy started messing with stuff, Lance didn’t say anything and just chose to ignore it while he continued his work. That had lasted for a few minutes before suddenly the guy was grabbing one of the utensils that wasn’t supposed to be used to later and started using it on some random little lab he had started by himself. That is when Lance snapped and had said something about how he wasn’t supposed to be doing that, he had sat there waiting for a response for a couple seconds before realizing he was being ignored and huffed rather loudly, saying “Hey, mullet, I’m talking to you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The irritation that was in his tone had made Lance smirk before he could help himself as he said “I said ‘Hey, mullet-”

 

They guy almost immediately cut him off saying “I know what you said. I was asking about what you called me?”

 

And of course Lance had just smirked wider and set down his utensils completely forgetting that this lab was a timed lab and that he wasn’t supposed to stop, in favor of annoying this guy. “What? Mullet? Y’a like it? I think it suits you what with your greasy mop on your head and all.”

 

That gained him a glare, “This ‘greasy mop’ is a hella’ lot better than that curly mess on your head.”

 

“Excuse me! My hair is much better than yours!”

 

Something sizzled behind Lance and he had wanted to see what it was but than the guy was talking again,

“Ha, don’t flatter yourself.”

 

“What the hell, dude? Why are you being a jerk!?”

 

That got a rise out of the guy, “oh? I’m being the jerk?! I seem to remember that I am not the one that started this conversation by calling you mullet!”

 

The sizzling got louder and Lance rues the moment he had chosen to ignore it.

 

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t have to call you mullet if you hadn’t stormed in here and sat down without introducing yourself to the class!”

 

“That’s not a good reason for being a total douchebag!”

 

“Oh! Thats really funny coming from the guy who wouldn’t even talk back to me when I attempted to be civil!”

 

A loud bang echoing through the room and something blue splattering over the both of them had made Lance pause and turn around. After a couple seconds of shocked silence Lance had gone into full om freak out mode when he realized that his lab had exploded while he was fighting with the idiot next to him. Lance had blinked and started yelling at the new kid in panic while the other just yelled at him until the teacher had stood up from their seat, slamming a book on their desk and yelled “Lance Mcclain! Keith Kogane! Both of you leave my classroom now!”

 

Lance and Keith both blinked and glanced at each other just to immediately glare before looking away and pushing their seats out, grabbing their stuff and storming out of the classroom while the class just watched in surprise.

 

Now here Lance was tired and pissed, standing outside of his door while he rummaged through his bag looking for his key to his shared dorm room. Stupid Keith Kogane. If weren’t for that idiot than he would of had a great day and would come back and talk happily to Pidge about the experiments they did in class, but _no_ Keith just had to come to this college today, he just had to come _today_ and ruin Lance’s day.

 

Lance huffed and finally found his keys, yanking them out of his bag and zipping it up before slinging it over his shoulder again as he stuck the key into the door and turned it. The old dorm room door squeaked open and he sighed and dropped his bag as he stepped in, immediately grabbing the key and kicking the door close, resting the key on the key holder, he proceeded to  reach down to take his shoes off.

 

Right as he grabbed his heel though he heard Pidge’s muffled voice say something. Why were they talking? Were they playing game’s again or Was someone here? Matt wasn’t coming over today was he? Lance glanced at the calender next to the door and looked to the day, nope Matt wasn’t coming for another three weeks. So who was Pidge talking to? Did Hunk come over?

 

Oh jeez.

 

Lance didn’t know if he wanted to face Hunk after this morning. With a sigh, he forced himself to be braced for anything and gave up on taking off his shoes, striding over to the slightly ajar door of the room that Pidge’s voice came from. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open saying “Pidge who are you talking t-”

 

His words fell short when his eyes landed on the person standing in the room, that he faintly recognized as the living room. There stood Keith. Fucking. Kogane. Why? What did Lance do to deserve this? Before Lance could stop himself he was gripping the doorknob and hissing out “Oh fuck no. What are _you_ doing here?”

 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms indifferently, arching a bushy eyebrow while saying “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Lance frowned and let go of the doorknob so that he could mirror Keith and cross his arms as well while glaring and spating out “I live here.”

 

Both of Keith’s eyebrows raised this time and he opened his mouth to say something before Pidge suddenly cut in, reminding both male’s of their presence, “Hey, Lance. I guess you’ve met Keith”

 

Lance frowned even more and didn’t look away from Keith’s glare while saying “Oh yeah we met, I wish it never happened though”

 

At that comment Keith bristled and started to say “you know what Mcclain-!”

 

Pidge once again cut him off by calmly saying “Anyway, Lance, I invited Keith over because he is one of my friends from gaming and I wanted to meet him personally.”

 

Lance dragged his eyes away from Keith and glared skeptically at Pidge, asking with obvious disgust “Your _friends_ with him?”

 

Pidge wasn’t taking any of Lance’s bullshit and just sighed saying “yes and you are going to play nice while his is here.”

 

“Wha- I don’t have to-”

 

“Lance, remember all those times I had to put up with all those girlfriends and boyfriends of yours? Well think of this as your payment for that, also if you don’t play nice I will make life a living hell for you for the next year.”

 

The threat made Lance stiffen as he frowned and sighed, huffing out a muttered “fine..”

He hadn’t noticed during this that Keith had gone stiff and wide eyed at the mention of Lance’s multiple girlfriends _and_ boyfriends.

 

Pidge smiled lightly making Lance grimace before they patted the seat next to them, he grimaced and stalked over to where Pidge sat, falling into the couch with a annoyed grunt. Crossing his arms, he sank into the couch and let his face fall into an annoyed pout, sure he probably looked like a five year-old but he honestly didn’t give a fuck.

 

Pidge conversationally started talking to Keith again while Lance looked away and glanced around the room, he was starting to notice just how broke the area made him look. The living room was a decent size for a dorm room and had enough room for at least a small TV and some seats, but all he and Pidge could afford currently was just a small couch and coffee table that both sat on top of an old dusty rug that Matt had given to them. A familiar self-conscious itch creeped up Lance’s spine before he remembered, the only person that didn’t live here was Keith. Lance definitely shouldn’t care about what Keith thinks of their dorm, yet here is moping about it.

 

He huffed and forced himself to not think about how bad his dorm looked, instead opting for listening to the conversation Pidge was currently having with Keith. With a frown he watched as Pidge grinned knowingly at Keith and continued to say “-Come on. Keith, you and I both know you can do it. Plus! I’m only asking for one song!”

 

Keith frowned and looked away almost bashfully, which confused Lance more than he wanted to admit, and muttered “No.”

 

Pidge was now pouting and clasping their hands together in front of them, dramatically batting their eyelashes while saying “Pwweeeaaasse~”

 

Lance watched in disbelief as Keith stared at Pidge for all of two seconds before breaking and dropping his arms from where they had been crossed, he let out a long sigh and muttered “I can’t believe you..” before turning and walking toward a discarded backpack that Lance recognized from their class together earlier, while saying “Fine, one song.”

 

He made sure to get his point across by sticking one finger in the air and glaring sternly at Pidge, said young teen wasn’t even fazed and jumped, hands in the air and a wide grin on their face while yelling in victory “Yes!”

 

Who was this guy in his house and what has he done with the complete douchebag Lance met earlier that day? Lance blinked, confused as to what was happening as he watched Keith pull out a small ipod from a spot in his bag. If he hadn’t been lost in his confusion he would’ve laughed at the ipod’s case, it was dark red and had some random anime character on the back, also there was a little chain hanging off of it that had a charm on it that looked like a weird red lion.

 

Pidge seemed to notice the odd ipod as well because they suddenly spoke up saying “you still have that dumb case? I thought you grew out of anime?”

 

Keith’s lips quirked up in a ghost of a smile and he breathed out a laugh before sending a very uncharacteristically playful wink to Pidge while saying “one cannot simply ‘grow out of anime’, my friend”

 

Pidge snorted and started to say something but Lance didn’t hear it because he was once again lost.

 

His cheeks felt warm as he awkwardly stared straight at Keith in disbelief, this guy just made a joke. He made a joke and _winked_ . Freaking full on closing one eye for a split second with a silly little smirk, _winked_ . That shouldn’t be a big deal, but it was! Because if this guy wasn’t already attractive enough, now he was attractive and flirty! And Lance liked it! Like, Lance _really_ liked it. But he also hated the guy and just the thought of talking to him made Lance want to gag, but if that wink or smirk was sent his way…

 

Lance’s cheeks got even warmer and before he even realized what he was doing, he was squeaking out in a mock judging tone “you like _anime_?”

 

Suddenly both Pidge and Keith were looking at him, shit. Pidge had an eyebrow raised mirroring Keith before annoyance seeped into the male’s face and he grumbled out “yeah, have a problem with that?”

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Retreat. Hide. Opening his mouth was not a good idea. Definitely not a good idea. But of course, since when did his mouth actually listen to him, “yeah actually, anime sucks.”

 

Keith blinked, obvious offense washing over his face before suddenly he seemed to get an idea and… oh _no._ He was smirking again, just this time it was directed at Lance and was making his own cheeks betray him as the heated up beyond any healthy temperature. Something sparked in Keith’s eyes and he crossed his arms, angling himself better to face Lance while saying “oh, really? I bet you know all about _sucking_ ”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Lance’s throat tightened and suddenly he was leaning forward and coughing into his hand while Pidge dissolved into a loud and obnoxious fit of laughter next to him. Holy shit. Holyshit holyshit holyshit holy _shit_. Had Lance heard him right? Did this guy really just say that?

 

He whipped his head up and stared wide eyed at Keith, just to gain another proud and cocky smirk before Keith looked to his ipod in his hand and started to continue scrolling through it. Lance blinked at stared at Keith in shock as Pidge continued to laugh, watching carefully as Keith’s smirk never once faltered while he dutifully stared at his phone. He looked so proud of himself and holy- was he blushing? He was. Lance could see the smallest hint of a blush on Keith’s pale skin right underneath his eyes that were suddenly darting up, violet met shocked blue for a split second before Keith’s cheeks gained even more color and he quickly looked away and to Pidge saying “um… what do you want me to sing?”

 

Lance stared at Keith for another second before what the male said replayed in his mind, sing? Was Keith going to sing? That must have been what Pidge was begging him about earlier. Lance raised an eyebrow and looked Keith over with a scrutinizing gaze, no way this guy could sing. He was too… too… _emo_. With his dark black hair and mainly black wardrobe aside from a red jacket that was currently thrown against his bag, Keith looked nothing like that kind of person that was hiding a talent for singing. A frown stretched along Lance face as he said “your singing?”

 

Keith blinked, surprised, and looked over to Lance for a second. Another blink and then his dark eyes were narrowing as he cautiously said “yeah? Pidge had been asking me earlier? Were you not paying attention?”

 

Lance scoffed and feigned off the embarrassment that was rising from being caught as he said “I was paying attention! I just-... you- your dumb mullet had made me forget!”

 

Pidge snorted next to him saying “seriously?”

 

His head whipped around to face Pidge as he crossed his arms and said “yeah! It’s just so ugly that it made me forget what you guys were talking about!”

 

An eyebrow raised and Lance leaned back slightly, Pidge was seeing right through his bluff. They had known him long enough to know when he was lying and that thought killed all of Lance’s hope for survival.

 

Slowly they smirked and crossed their arms as well before saying “So your saying that Keith’s hair is _distracting_?”

 

Has Lance said how much he hated Pidge? A very feminine squeak scratched out of his throat and he jumped away from Pidge’s teasing gaze yelling “N-no! That’s not what I’m saying at all!”

 

Pidge nodded and turned away saying “yeah, yeah. _Sure,_ Anyway. Keith I don’t care what you sing as long as it’s not emo or k-pop”

 

Keith laughed again for the second time today, Lance _wasn’t_ counting, and smirked that playful smirk again while saying “and here I was getting ready to sing black parade and some BTS”

 

A small hand whipped out and pointed at the still slightly ajar door as Pidge laughed while saying “the door.”

 

Lance blinked and cut it, pushing Pidge’s arm back down, “wait. Keith, you can actually sing?”

 

Keith looked up and opened his mouth to say something before suddenly Pidge was jumping and grabbing Lance’s shoulders and shaking him while yelling “Of course he can sing! He’s fucking amazing! Shiro and Matt are always sending me videos and they are freakin’ _awesome_!”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow and pushed Pidge off saying “I doubt his _amazing_ , you just probably think that because your hearing is as bad as your sight.”

 

Pidge scoffed and punched Lance’s arm, hard, making him groan and grab it as she frowned and said “ _I told you_ that my _sight_ is fine, I wear these glasses for aesthetic. And yes, he _is_ amazing, isn’t that right Keith?”

 

Lance turned his head and looked at Keith with an unbelieving frown and raised eyebrow. For some reason though, when they both looked to him, Keith suddenly seemed to shrink. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck saying “I-I’m not _a-amazing…_ -”

 

Lance smirked and threw a hand out, gesturing at Keith while saying “See, what’d I say? Obviously he’s not amazing, I mean have you seen him? He probably sucks!”

 

This seemed to make Keith gain his confidence back as he suddenly straightened his back and frowned saying “Hey! I don’t suck.”

 

Lance frowned and looked at Keith skeptically before saying “yeah? Well then prove it, mullet.”

 

Something akin to a challenge sparked in Keith and a smirk spread across his face as he crossed his arms and said “sure. Just you watch Mcclain, I’m gonna sweep you off your feet”

  


…

  
  


A smirk met Lance’s gaze as he warily looks to his friend, Pidge just crossed their arms and relaxed into the old brown couch he had got on ebay last summer. He was feeling pretty upset about the fact that a certain mullet headed idiot was currently preparing to ‘sweep him off of his feet’. Many different thoughts were swirling through his head about the meaning behind that statement but he brushed them off, the main thing he needed to think about was the fact that he was now standing in the middle of his living room, watching cautiously as Keith scrolled through his music searching for the right song to sing.

 

Originally when he agreed to standing while Keith sang, he thought he would just have a front row seat to Keith embarrassing himself. Lance had been a hundred percent positive that this hot headed new kid could definitely not sing as good as Pidge says. Heck, they’ve never even actually properly heard him sing. All they’ve seen are videos and that is definitely not enough to assume how good a person was. Lance firmly believed that and was very ready to mock Keith about how bad he was for the rest of the semester. But, now as he stood in the middle of is living room warily looking at Pidge while they smirked at him, waiting as Keith scrolled through his ipod, he couldn’t help but think.

 

If Keith really sucked as much as Lance “firmly” believed then it would only be reasonable to assume that Pidge would be able to tell that from video’s, and Lance was certain that this wasn’t one of those moments where a friend lies to their friend to be nice. Definitely not. That’s not how Pidge was, if you sucked they were going to tell you, He knew from personal experience that the brutal demon didn’t ever hold anything back. So that would only mean that what Pidge said is true, Keith must be pretty good. Which was _not_ good for Lance.

 

He realized the grave he had just dug for himself right as Keith let out a small “aha” and clicked on a song before setting the small apple product down on the table next to him while an all to familiar song started to play.

 

Lance’s heart jumped to his throat and his back went stiff as he tore his eyes from Pidge’s cocky smirk to look at Keith wide eyed, Keith slowly met his gaze as he walked to stand behind him and smirked slightly before spinning his finger in a gesture for Lance to turn around. Lance gulped, that smirk was doing unholy things to his poor bisexual heart. His head shot to face forward right as the opening ended and Keith started singing, Lance choked when he heard the male’s voice.

 

_Oh-oh, ooh_

_You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name_

_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 

Lance gripped the bottom of his shirt as he heard surprisingly soft footsteps start to echo on his left, honestly terrified about what was happening he looked to Pidge but just whined in the back of his throat when that smirk on their face grew and they sent a wink at him. Feeling the heat creep up his neck, he was drawn back into the voice now suddenly beside him as the lyrics spilled out of Keith beautifully and smoothly despite how completely opposite the rest of him seemed from the sound.

 

Lance sucked in a breath when he saw Keith out of the corner of his eye start towards standing in front of him all while singing beautifully without fail.

 

_You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A._

_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh_

 

That smirk was there again, small and cocky and right in Lance’s face. He couldn’t help but stare at the slightly chapped lips as they moved easily while Keith stood with a hand on his hip watching him with a whole new aura around him.

 

Lance felt oddly hot under Keith’s stare, his cheeks heating up even more as he dragged his eyes off of those lips and met playful violet eyes. The sparked when Lance met them and he was suddenly held captive in their stare, barely even breathing as Keith took a step closer and continued to sing along with the song.

 

_I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_

 

Lance’s breath hitched as Keith leaned in way past causal proximity and softly tapped his nose with a smirk at the end of the verse. His jaw dropped slightly and he went crossed eyed staring at Keith’s pale finger pressed against his tanned nose, before losing all train of thought when slowly the finger started to drag down his cheek until it pressed right at the corner of his gaping mouth. Lance’s eyes shot to Keith, just for him to see him still smirking and singing.

 

_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 

Lance blushed all the way to the roots of his hair right before Keith snapped his hand away and leaned back with an even wider smirk with the next verse.

 

_But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 

Something changed in Keith’s stature along with the beat of the song, Lance shouldn’t have been surprised, he practically knew this song by heart, but the way Keith delivered it as he moved around and sang made Lance feel like he was hearing the song for the first time.

 

His eyebrows shot up when a finger was jabbed into his chest and the playful smirk was gone as Keith continued to sing.

 

_You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

_Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 

Lance had barley just looked down at where Keith was pressing into his chest with his finger before he was being hit in the nose with that same finger and forced to look back up at Keith, who was practically glaring down at him. Wait, scratch that, he was glaring down at him (well up since Keith _was_ shorter but Lance felt extremely small under that look).

 

Than Keith was moving again, walking to Lance’s right side with his arms crossed. Never once did their eye contact break as Lance turned his head to watch Keith while he sang.

 

_Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

_You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you._

_You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name_

_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 

This time when Keith stopped walking and started to step closer to Lance, Lance just crossed his arms and attempted to glare back at Keith. He was not going to admit that he had been swooning not even seconds before Keith sang the chorus.

 

All Keith did was glare back and grip Lance’s shoulder, yanking him a little closer so that they stood face to face. Lance prayed that Keith didn’t notice how he faltered, but the ghost of a smirk on Keith’s lips told him otherwise.

 

_Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face_

_You already know, already know, already know that you won, oh_

 

During that verse Lance’s glare broke when Keith’s changed into more of a flirtatious look that had Lance wanting to cough into his hand to get away from the awkward tension he felt creeping up on him, sadly though that look also left him staring breathlessly as he turned into mush next to Keith.

 

His hands subconsciously clenched when the look lasted a second longer than the verse, drawing him into dangerous uncharted territory before suddenly Keith was pushing him by the shoulder he had been holding and practically flinging him away with a rough shove. He stumbled to catch his balance and didn’t even get a chance to look up before Keith was moving again.

 

_I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

_But you're not coming home with me tonight_

_You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

_Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 

Anger pooled in his stomach, what the hell?! One second this guy is holding him close and leaving him breathless and the next his shoving him away and just walking off. Lance flung back up, immediately turning to face Keith but pausing when he saw that smirk again, cocky and playful as Keith continued to sing.

 

_Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

_You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh_

The music started to pick up and Keith was stepping close again as Lance warily leaned back, this guy must be bipolar or something, cuz he was sending a lot of mixed signals right now.

 

Suddenly that smirk wasn’t the only thing keeping Lance from yelling at the idiot, his eyes were drawn to a small movement as slowly Keith’s hips started to sway along with the music while he clasped his hands behind his back and smiled with a playful tilt of his lips. _Holy shit_.

 

_What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

_What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

_What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

_What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

_x2_

 

This whole experience was doing weird things to Lance because now here he was standing in front of a guy that he had literally hated a minute ago as he sang a catchy song, wanting to do nothing more than grab those swaying hips and pull the smaller male close.

 

Feeling his finger twitch at the thought he quickly looked away with red cheeks, what was he thinking? He barely knew the guy and now suddenly wanted to kiss him because of one stupid song? What was this, a rom-com? He sighed and attempted to harden himself turning back to Keith just as the song shifting back into a familiar part of the song, Keith shifting as well.

 

No longer dancing along with the beat, Keith now stepped close to Lance and smirked. He reached and grabbed his collar before Lance could react and yanked him down so that all Lance could see was his eyes, this situation was similar to the one he was in earlier but somehow completely different. Now he could feel Keith’s breath as he sang along with the beat perfectly, he could smell the woodsy scent on him, and he could see everything that danced in his violet eyes. Once again Lance’s jaw dropped as he watched and listened to Keith sing.

 

_I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

 

Lance’s cheeks somehow got even warmer at the tone of Keith’s voice, unlike the strong, deep, and flowing voice he had sang the rest of the song with, this voice was more _intimate_. It was all breathy and seductive and left Lance’s knees weak as he once again found himself staring at those chapped lips as they sang. He wanted to kiss them, like a lot, and he had no fucking clue why just hearing Keith sing could make him want that.

 

Speaking of that Keith was still singing, but now he was pulling him even closer by the collar and leaning in as well. Wait, holy shit, _holy shit_ , was he about to kiss him?! They were practically inches from each other and Lance was starting to hyperventilate, thinking that Keith was going to press their lips together any second he braced himself and unknowingly pursed his lips. His eyelids fell halfway shut but his eye were drawn back to Keith’s when instead of closing the space between them he just stopped, with his head tilted and his smirk stretching wide he continued to sing.

 

He practically whispered the next verse and Lance _did not_ tremble because of it.

 

_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

_But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 

Suddenly the music stopped and Lance froze, silence filled the room and he stared straight at Keith. His heart had stopped beating a while ago and he is positive he’s not breathing, but when something sparks and bursts in Keith’s eyes like a wildfire an odd feeling swells and kick starts his heart into overdrive.

 

He gasps rather loudly and starts to lean back but Keith’s grip on his shirt tightens as he huffs out a laugh before suddenly singing again as music fills the room.

 

_You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

_Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 

Lance blinks as he is suddenly pushed away again, but less harshly this time, Lance still ends up falling on his ass. He looks straight to Keith as the male smirks and crosses his arms, finishing off the song with an extra flare in the way he sings the lyrics that leaves Lance gawking in awe.

 

_Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

_You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you_

_What are you doin' to me? (hey) what are you doin', huh? (what are you doin', what?)_

_What are you doin', huh? (what are you doin' to me?)_

_(What are you doin', huh?) (yeah, you just want attention)_

_What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh? (I knew from the start)_

_(You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you) what are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

_Oh, oh_

 

Once the song ends an awed silence fills the room as Lance stares up at Keith in shock. He’s just smirking proudly with his hip jutted out and staring back at Lance enjoying the view of him being totally awestruck by what just happened. Lance officially regrets ever being a jerk to this guy about his singing.

 

The stare at each other in silence for another second before suddenly loud obnoxious cheering fills the room and they both whip their heads over to the small teen sitting on the couch that they had completely forgot was even there. Pidge has a large smile on their face with flushed cheeks and was practically bouncing off of the couch while screaming at Keith about how amazing he was.

 

Lance blinked as he slowly came back to reality, taking in everything that just happened. _He had literally just been swept off his feet_ by Keith Kogane’s singing. More or less. Something fluttered in his chest.

 

Heat started flowing into Lance’s cheeks again as he clutched at the carpet and stared at his shoes. What the hell? Why was he suddenly feeling all fluttery and nervous. It wasn’t like he _liked_ Keith, he hated the guy! Right from the start when they had met at school Keith had rubbed Lance the wrong way and _then_ he opened that obnoxiously pretty mouth of his and started talking. Because of Keith Lance’s entire day was bad, after having to sit through a class of constant arguing and longing looks at Hunk, Lance was exhausted. But he still had three classes to go! He thought once he got home everything would be fine, he could just come in, plop down next to Pidge and binge watch stranger things while ranting about the annoying mullet headed freak in class. But instead here he was sitting on his ass in _his own living room_ after Keith had just outright flirted with him while singing one of his favorite songs!

 

While his heart was beating a mile a minute his mind kept coming up with reasons as to why he hated Keith, leaving him utterly confused and wanting to just disappear in his room and scream into his pillow. Oh but of course despite his amazing reasoning as to why he _hated_ Keith, images of the flirtatious smirk being inches from his mouth and rewinds of how his hips twisted easily with the music kept replaying in Lance his head, making him stiffen and clutch at the carpet so hard that his hand hurt.

 

While Lance began dissolving into a war within his mind about Keith, none other than the man himself that is causing Lance all these problems squats down in front of him and looks at him with an oddly hesitant look that contrasts so much from the cocky smirk from earlier, while saying in a awkward tone “uh…. Lance? You good, man? You’ve been sitting there for almost a minute now just staring at the carpet”

 

Despite still being utterly confused, Keith’s question seems to drag him out of his own mind enough to realize that he had in fact been sitting there staring at the carpet for at least a minute. Blinking he felt a flush creep up his neck for some reason and glanced around nervously while saying “oh. Uh, sorry guess I zooned out…”

 

For some reason Pidge had disappeared and now it was just him and Keith in the room, making Lance’s cheeks get even warmer.

 

Keith was silent, making Lance curiously, albeit cautiously, peer at him. He was just sitting there with an eyebrow raised, resting his elbows on his bent knees that were supported him in his oddly appealing looking squat. Before Lance could help himself his eyes dragged over Keith’s form taking in the sight of him squatting down right in front of him. Lance gulped as the odd feeling he had gotten while Keith was singing swelled in him again, just slightly smaller. What. the. Hell.

 

He just blatantly checked Keith out! What is wrong with him?!

 

With an awkward cough he looked back to Keith right as the male once again smirked with a flirty glint in his eye while asking “so I was that good, huh?”

 

Lance face heated up despite himself and he quickly looked away as a pout formed across his mouth. Caving into himself his shoulders hunched as he squeaked out “N-No way! I was just… i was just thinking about how ugly your mullet looked while you were singing is all…”

 

A low and appealing chuckle made Lance look at Keith out of the corner of his eye, just to flush even more as Keith tilted his head. Still fashining that smirk he playfully said “So you liked my singing just not my hair?”

 

Lance blanked before quickly facing Keith and yelling “ _No_! I never said that!”

 

Keith looked honestly amused as he straightened his neck and pointed to Lance with his finger while ironically pointing out “But you also never said you didn’t like it so I can only assume that, that means you di-”

 

Lance felt like his face was on fire as he abruptly stood up, crossing his arms and pouting like a child while saying “ok, fine! I guess I did kinda like it…”

 

Keith bounced up within seconds, grinning at him like a child on christmas before smirking again and saying “what? I don’t think I heard you.”

 

Lance huffed and glared at Keith saying “don’t push it, mullet.”

 

Keith blinked and put his hands up in a mock surrender pose while attempted to hold in a laugh. Lance frowned and felt his flush start to slowly go down, quickly he pushed past Keith, if he stayed in this room he no doubt would end up embarrassing himself even more or start getting even weirder feelings about Keith. He blinked at the wording and quickly shook his head, no not feelings. Just confusion. That’s it. One simple feeling.

 

He huffed again and walked through the doorway of the living room leaving Keith standing there chuckling while yelling to Pidge “You are not allowed to bring people here without my permission ever again!”

 

He could faintly hear both Pidge and Keith bursting out laughing as he stiffly walked into his room and shut the door, sighing once he was safe from _whatever_ had just happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just for a quick little bit of info. If you liked this story and haven't checked out the second part of this series, please do! I'm continuing this story there and just posted the second chapter, so please go check it out!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
